1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tamper evident envelopes for the carriage of valuables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of tamper evident envelopes are available on the market today which, once sealed, can only be opened in such a manner that is afterwards very apparent upon visual inspection.
Existing envelopes on the market are wasteful when used for smaller articles such as jewelry, cash or the like and there is a need for a tamper evident security envelope which can be used economically and efficiently for smaller articles.